


Smiles That Win

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides the time has come to push Jim over the edge. Part four of the "Heartfire" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles That Win

You can put your tissues away. No more angst. This one is just for me, because I am like *so* into great steaming helpings of sex. So enjoy. 

DISCLAIMER: I know they're not mine, but I can dream, can't I? I only want to use them for a little while and will put them back in relatively good condition, only slightly worse for wear. Please don't sue, *I* don't have anything *you* want. Life's not fair, you know? No money, no gain, just pure unadulterated lust and passion. 

Part 4 of Heartfire series. Part 1 is "Walks in Beauty", Part 2 is "Of Dark and Bright", Part 3 is "Nameless Grace". WARNING: Hasn't been beta read, all mistakes are mine. If you like it, please let me know. If you don't like it, please let me know, but nicely. My psyche is fragile. 

## Smiles That Win

By Debbi Bailey  


'You know, you'd think I'd lose consciousness from the constant drain on my blood supply.' Detective James Ellison of the Cascade PD, lay in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, listening to his lover's gentle snores. 'Eight times. He made me cum eight times yesterday. And that doesn't even count yesterday morning when the dream woke us up. Like I said, he's gonna kill me. But I'll die a happy man.' 

He looked out the window, seeing the first flush of dawn begin to light the sky. If Jim had ever been happier in his life, he couldn't remember when. Blair loved him. Loved him so strongly he went breathless just thinking about it. After the terrible dark of yesterday's storm of anguish, Blair's love was like the sun breaking through clouds, dazzling in its brilliance. 

Carefully turning over in the bed to lay on his side, he contemplated his lover. Sprawled bonelessly across most of the bed, Blair slept the sleep of the innocent --- deep, untroubled. His beautiful face was even more exquisite in the faint light beginning to fill the room. He looked like a enchanted creature out of legend, come to earth just to love this poor mortal, to fill his heart and soul with fire and life. Lying there, bathing Blair in the flames of his gaze, Jim felt as though he had stolen something reserved for gods and kings. 

Reaching out tentatively to curl one lock of that incredible hair around his fingers, Jim rubbed his thumb against the silken texture, shivering at the memory of this hair on his body, sweeping across his chest, tickling his stomach, sliding over his groin to arouse and inflame his already engorged cock further. 

Suddenly embarrassed by his thoughts, Jim carefully unwound the curl from his fingers and leaned closer to Blair, catching the medley of aromas that blended into one unmistakable scent --- "Blair". He could track this man by scent alone through any crowd, anywhere in the world. 

Listening carefully, he counted Blair's heartbeats, matched the rhythm of his heart to Blair's. As long as that heart beat, so would his. When it stopped, so would his. 

Moving with absolute control, he inched his way over until he was poised above Blair, looking down at the body that constantly surprised him with its strength, flexibility, and stamina. Lithe and pliable, this body moved with effortless grace, seeming to glide through space, instead of moving with the clumsy, halting progress most people made. Except when Blair was in "bounce mode". Then he seemed to bound from place to place, lighting briefly before launching himself toward his next landing pad. But mostly, he flowed from point to point, moving with a fluidity that amazed and astonished Jim still. 

Leaning down, slowly, slowly, careful not to shake the bed, he brushed his lips in the lightest of feather touches across Blair's full, sensitive lips. Even in sleep, the mouth opened and beckoned, inviting ravishment. Incredible!! Blair was the most sensuous person Jim had ever known. Everything was sensation, an adventure to be entered into with a spirit of exploration and curiosity. He lived life all out, pouring himself over everything and everyone around him. As Jim hung there, mesmerised by Blair's mouth, his body jerked in response as the pink tongue slid across the lips, wetting them slightly, leaving a moistness behind that Jim simply could not resist. Easing forward again, he touched the lower lip with the tip of his tongue, then gently drew his tongue across the mouth, moving it into the small opening, just enough to get a taste. His mouth exploded with the flavours of Blair. 

'Oh, wow, if we could just bottle this stuff, we'd make a million.' Jim snickered as he started a list of names for that product in his mind. Blairessence, Air of Blair, Sense of Sandburg. 'Oh, God, Jim. He's warped your mind with his astounding erotic talents, and there's no hope for you.' Almost collapsing from hysteria, Jim started pulling back from Blair, not wanting to wake him yet, when a small hand slipped up his chest, over his shoulder, and curled around the back of his neck, holding him motionless. 

Startled, he looked down into the deep blue ocean of Blair's eyes, seeing arousal and laughter warring for dominance. "How long have you been awake?" he demanded, blushing at the memory of what he'd just done. 

"Long enough," came the husky reply, and the hand began to draw him down into that ocean. 

Drowning in the scent of Blair's arousal, unable to resist the enticement of his mouth, Jim felt himself sinking under the waves of desire rolling over him. As their lips touched, rockets went off in Jim's body. One last thought stumbled through his overloaded mind, "Oh, God, what did I do to deserve this miraculous treasure?' 

Then there was only Blair, surrounding him with a sensory overload so poignant, so intense, it was almost excruciating. Time ceased to exist. Space contracted to this bed, this body. Blair flowed in, around and through Jim like an mist, stimulating each sense in turn, never lingering long enough to trigger a zone-out. 

'Guess all the research and tests are paying off,' drifted through Jim's dazed mind. 'Razor's edge, so close, but never over.' Then he was swept away again by the sensations flooding through his body. 

Blair had pulled Jim over on top of him, wanting to feel the bigger man's weight. Basking in the sensation of strong fingers massaging his scalp and combing through his hair, Blair jerked himself back to awareness. 'Can't get distracted. Have to stay focused. Want to blow Jim's mind. He's such gentle lover, careful not to hurt me. But I won't break and he needs to know that. If I time this just right, I can drive him over the edge and that's what I need. A totally out of control lover, fucking my brains out.' 

Blair loved Jim's protectiveness, loved his gentleness. But, until Jim lost that iron-fisted restraint, until he let himself go and screwed Blair silly without worrying about consequences, there'd always be a barrier between them. Blair knew it would take strategy and timing. But, battles were won by the force with the superior tactical skills and knowledge. 

He'd been awake from the moment Jim had first touched his hair, carefully manoeuvring his lover into continuing the exploration of his body. He needed Jim preoccupied by the sight, smell, taste, sound and feel of him before moving ahead with his plan. Using his hard-won knowledge of Jim's Sentinel abilities, he started escalating the level of intensity, one sense at a time, always stopping just short of actual zone-out, switching quickly to another sensation to keep Jim teetering on the edge. The one thing he didn't know was just how long it would take for Jim to break, but he was willing to hang in there until it happened. The result would be worth it. 

As soon as Jim's mouth touched his, Blair went to work on his lips, pressing hard against them, then drawing back to lick lightly, nipping at them and sucking the lower lip into his mouth, then pressing in again, probing with his tongue, taking advantage of each opportunity to tease the sensitive taste buds by running it around the inside of Jim's mouth and across the top of his tongue. Driving as deep as he could down Jim's throat, he slowly drew his tongue back up and across the roof of Jim's mouth, finally pulling his tongue back as Jim invaded his mouth. Sucking the invader hard and deep into his throat, he massaged it thoroughly knowing Jim's frenzied mind would translate that to sucking of a different kind, lower on his body. When he felt the minute shift in pressure from Jim's mouth that hinted at imminent zone-out, he released Jim's tongue and moving quickly around, began to kiss and lick at Jim's ear lobe, blowing softly across that ear and whispering burning words of passion, describing what he planned to do to Jim's body. 

"You are so hot, lover, your've got me burning up inside. My dick is so hard it's about to burst and I want to fuck it so deep into you, you'll feel the cum bounce off your tonsils. I can't get enough of you, I want to lick, and suck and bite your nipples until they are so hard they hurt. I want to suck your cock until you explode deep in my throat, coming for hours until you pass out. I want you to fuck me senseless, fuck me until I can't see, fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit down for a week." 

Blair felt a little guilty for manipulating Jim's senses this way, but he knew it was necessary. Jim's fear of hurting him was getting in the way of a deeper connection between them, and he refused to give up until that fear was totally destroyed. 

'Time to switch again,' he thought as he noticed Jim's eyes were staring at nothing. Rolling them over and sitting up, he started grinding against Jim's pelvis, erections rubbing against each other, the friction sparking through Jim's sensitive nervous system, his body jerking, his eyes refocussing on Blair's face. Blair could see the first cracks in Jim's control, as, reaching up, he grabbed two handfuls of hair and jerked Blair back down to ravage his mouth, the whole time thrusting against the hot groin pressing into his. 

'Almost there, lover, almost there,' Blair chanted in his mind, trying desperately to hold on until he knew he'd succeeded. 

Reaching for the condom he'd put under his pillow last night, he pulled back up to a sit astride Jim. Opening the condom, he wrapped his hand around Jim's cock and stroked up and down a few times. Then watching as Jim threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut at this new sensation, he started rolling the condom onto Jim's erection, continuing to stroke up and down, hoping Jim wouldn't realise what he was doing. 

Looking at the body writhing beneath his, Blair thought there was very little Jim would notice now except maybe a complete withdrawal of all stimulation. 

Searching under the pillow again, he found the lubricant, opened it and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. Closing the tube and tossing it to the floor, he coated both hands, warming the lube. Reaching back between Jim's legs, he eased his right hand into the valley between Jim's ass cheeks at the same time he slid his other hand down under his own ass and began massaging up and down, lubricating both of them thoroughly before pressing the tip of a finger against each of the puckered openings. 

"Ungh, ungh," Jim grunted, arching back against hand, then thrusting forward against Blair's cock. 

"Relax, lover, just relax, let me in. You know you want this. Come on, Jim, relax." 

Teasing, twisting, pushing a little harder, he finally worked the tips of the fingers in, then felt the muscles relax and his fingers slid further in. Running the fingers in and out of his and Jim's assholes, he started talking again, to keep Jim from zoning on the feeling and to keep himself focused. 

"You like that, Jim? Want more? Ok, let's try two fingers now. Yeah, there you go. That better? Now where is it . . . aha, there it is. Oooh, that's nice, huh? Not too much, don't want you to cum yet. Just little touch to keep you interested." Blair wasn't really trying to stretch Jim, just stimulate him. He knew if he entered Jim now, there was no way Jim could last and he'd worked too hard to lose the fucking he needed so badly. So he concentrated on stretching his own asshole, inserting a third finger while continuing to massage Jim, inside and out for a few minutes, before withdrawing both hands. 

Jim whimpered, "No, no, want it, want you now. Please, Blair, please. Now, I need you, baby, need you so bad." 

'NOW!!!' Blair thought triumphantly. Rolling them over again quickly so Jim was on top, he grabbed Jim's face and pulled it down to his. Eyes blazing, he kissed Jim hard for a minute, then growled, "Fuck me!! Fuck me, Jim!! NOW!! I want you to fuck me now!!!" 

As the sound of Blair's need ricocheted through his body, Jim reached back and pulled Blair's legs up onto his shoulders and drove his erection into Blair's ass in one long smooth glide. Driving hard, rocking the smaller body with the force of his thrusts, Jim leaped over the edge into the roiling, seething mass of his and Blair's passion. 

For one brief moment, Blair thought he might have pushed Jim too far. Jim's eyes were feral, blue fire striking out to blister his soul. Then Jim reached down to position himself and, suddenly, Blair was filled with the scalding heat of his lover. Jim was pounding into him, grunting with the effort. Blair reached down, gripping his own cock and started jerking up and down in rhythm with Jim's lunges. 

It was too intense to last long, but Blair was in heaven. His gentle giant of a lover was a wild man, plunging in and out of Blair's ass, driving them toward their climax, riding on a wave of desire that rose higher and higher, until, abruptly freezing all motion, he screamed Blair's name and poured his essence into his young lover. At the same time, Blair reach his peak and calling out Jim's name, anointed his and Jim's chests and stomachs with his own fluids. 

Jim eased Blair's legs down from his shoulders and not wanting to lose their physical connection, lay down atop Blair, holding most of his weight up off the beautiful body. Blair surprised him by wrapping his arms around him and pulling Jim down so his full weight on him. Jim tenderly kissed both eyelids, the nose, the cheeks, and finally the seductive mouth. Spending several minutes enjoying the lushness of Blair's full lips and agile tongue, Jim tried to gather his thoughts. He could feel himself shrinking rapidly and knew he'd only have another few minutes inside his lover. 

"Blair, baby, that was incredible! Did you know what you were doing to me? Do you have any idea how *much* I've wanted to fuck you that hard, that wild? But that's dangerous, Blair. I lost all control and I could've hurt you. I didn't hurt you, did I? You're ok, aren't you? Blair, talk to me." 

"Whoa, big guy, slow down. I'm fine, I'm fine. Hell, I'm better than fine, I'm fanfuckingtastic! Oh, Jim, that was wonderful! Do *you* have any idea how much *I've* wanted you to fuck me that hard? Man, I needed that like *so* bad." Seeing a shadow flit across the handsome face above him, he paused, startled. 

"Hey, Jim, wait a minute. I *love* what you do to me, whatever you do, however you do it. I love that you're so . . . well so damn big and strong, but always so gentle. You know, you're just a big ol' pussycat. Sometimes I think you'd purr for me if I rubbed you the right way. And I love that about you. I do. But, sometimes I need to feel the teeth and hear the roar, too. I need to know it's the panther I'm dancing with, not the pussycat. OK? Jim? Can we do that, Jim?" 

Holding his breath, waiting for Jim to answer, Blair thought, 'Oh, gods, please don't let me lose him over this. I can do without the other, just let me keep my gentle Jim.' 

Jim smiled and started purring loudly, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, as he buried his mouth against Blair's neck. The sharp pain of teeth biting hard wrenched Blair back into the present. Then the mouth was sucking the bite, marking Blair as Jim's mate. Heat flashed through both men and Blair's cock started to harden at the same instant Jim's erection began swelling to fill him again. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Blair thought, 'I win.' 

* * *

Email the author with comments. 

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi). 


End file.
